I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers for collecting and holding small items and more specifically to a controlled access collection receptacle having various safety features as an integral part of its design.
II. Prior Art and Other Considerations
The celebration of Halloween can be traced to ancient Celtic festivals and has been celebrated throughout modem history in various ways. The Halloween custom of "trick-or-treating", where youngsters go from door-to-door saying the words "trick-or-treat" and collecting treats such as candy, fruit and coins in lieu of playing tricks on their neighbors, became popular in the 1800's. While the custom of "trick-or-treating" continues to be very popular and widely practiced today, the activity has become increasingly dangerous for children, especially in urban areas. More and more accidents involving motorists and trick-or-treating youngsters are, unfortunately, being reported every year as are incidents where children have been given tainted candy treats which have been tampered with so as to make them dangerous and/or potentially deadly. As a result, parents have been urged to take various safety precautions such as dressing their children in light colored costumes or costumes having reflective material, accompanying the child as the child goes from door-to-door, allowing the children to visit only homes or apartments in their own neighborhood, and allowing their children to eat only packaged candy or treats which have been first inspected by an adult. Generally, the children carry a sack or a bucket-type container to collect and hold their treats as they go from house-to-house or door-to-door. A need exists for a protective container which can be brightly and/or reflectively colored and which will allow the child to easily deposit his or her treats into the container but which will not allow the child to access the deposited treats until the treats can be removed and inspected by a parent or other adult.